Field of the Invention
This technology relates to data sensing in a memory.
Description of Related Art
Noise results from high bit line current during a read operation. Such noise causes reduced sensing margins or even sensing failure.
Particularly with multi level cell memory architectures that store multiple bits per physical memory location, the large difference between a large magnitude gate voltage—positioned between larger magnitude threshold voltage distributions—tends to cause such high bit line current.